Fantasista Doll Episode 1
is the first episode of Fantasista Doll anime series. The episode premiered on July 7, 2013. Whilst riding the train to school, Uzume Uno finds a mysterious device slipped into her bag. Later at school, Uzume finds herself running from a supposed stalker whilst also hearing a voice in her head. Wanting to be safe, Uzume makes a contract to become a Fantasista Doll master, bringing forth one of these dolls, Sasara. Just then, another student wielding the same device attacks Uzume using a doll named Kunoichi. Luckily, Uzume manages to use her new cards to allow Sasara to defeat Kunoichi. Upon returning home, Uzume finds she is also in command of four other dolls, Katia, Shimeji, Akari, and Madeleine, and must keep them a secret from her family. Story One stormy evening, Uzume is watching a terrifying movie. She runs off when she feels she can no longer deal with it and is startled by her younger sister. While sleeping, Uzume dreams about a tournament she won some years back before being awoke by her little sister. She realizes how late it is and quickly gets up and leaves with her little sister for school after eating breakfast. While on their way they pass by a girl named Komachi, who talks to them for a few minutes before leaving. Uzume wishes she could be more like her, a pretty girl who models and gets her pictures put into magazines. But when Miko reminds her of the time, Uzume quickly runs off and heads to the train underneath the city to get to school. She just manages to squeeze in and feels someone tug on her carrier, but when she looks she doesn't see anyone. After she gets out of the train and heads to school, she looks over the strange device someone put into her carrier. As she is trying to figure it out, a classmate she knew since she was little grabs it and begins to tease her until she scolds him for being childish. She continues into class, discussing with some girls how they annoyed her. She then hands her friend the video from the previous night and thanks her for allowing her to borrow it, but when the girl asks how it was, she lies and claims that it was good. With that class begins. The teacher walks in to announce that recently a bunch of students have been reporting strange sightings around the school. He warns all of them to be cautious. After class, Uzume runs into her friend Manai. She hands her a flier for the club she's made at the school and mentions that they don't have too many members. She asks Uzume to join since she loved card games, but Uzume claims she was just playing around and is over them. She doesn't answer Manai and offers to take a flier anyway, then leaves. Uzume heads into the changing area and hears someone play with the door. When she checks though she doesn't find anyone, but after she runs into someone she runs out of the room and flees until she finds a room to hide in. A strange voice calls out to her and Uzume, not understanding what the voice was really asking her, answers all of the voices strange questions. Meanwhile, the strange person who was fiddling with the door discusses over the phone how she lost trail of her. Suddenly, something on Uzume begins to glow and before her is a strange girl who isn't dressed properly. The girl, Sarasa claims it to be Uzume's fault though since she doesn't have any equipment for her yet before introducing herself as a Fantasista Doll, who has come to serve her new master. The strange girl who was on the phone earlier then comes into the room and summons her own Fantasista Doll, Kunoichikuu. She begins to attack Uzume and Sarasa fights her off while telling Uzume to leave. She calls her annoying after Uzume refuses, then forces her to run before chasing after her while Kunoichikku chases them. In another room, Sarasa tells Uzume she needs equipment in order to fight better and she asks Uzume to put her back into the card. She tells her that she needs to be re-summoned, so Uzume does just that as Sarasa tells Uzume what to say while she enters the card. She then gains her equipment and reappears and summons her sword as Kunoichikuu appears. With that, the two Fantasista dolls begin to fight, with Sarasa complimenting how good Uzume is with the cards. Then she tells Uzume not to rush her and she finishes the fight, causing Kunoichikuu to vanish. The strange girl who summoned her then takes off after threatening not to go as easy on them. Sarasa then picks up the card belonging to Kunoichikuu and tells her to clean up by using her card. It's then Uzume asks the girl if something happened between her and the other girl and they head outside. Sarasa begs for Uzume to protect her, since she is now her master, then she starts to cry until Uzume agrees. Uzume asks her for some time to think about it and when the girl tells her how tired she is, Uzume puts her back in card form in her strange new device. Before she puts it away, she finds a text awaiting her from Manai. She lies about why she didn't come and sends a response, when suddenly Komachi appears again. The two girls head home together while discussing the days events, though Uzume keeps secret about the Fantasista Dolls. Before they seperate, Komachi gives her some advice. At home, Uzume finds her strange new device acting weird and Sarasa appears again, much to Uzume's surprise. When she mentions that she and the others have been waiting, Uzume accidentally summons the other dolls. They all introduce themself to her and she questions why she has so many, causing the girls to ask Sasara if she bothered to mention them to Uzume. Sasara claims she did before undressing so that she can take a shower. But the others want to also, so they all undress and get into the bath as Uzume wonders how they can all get into the bath at once. She gets in with them though and begins to discuss how excited she is, now being their master. She tries to figure out what she can do with such powers, but they grow annoyed with her after she mentions them doing chores and the bath ends. They all go to her bedroom and sit to discuss how poorly she is with them and they insult her and decide she isn't worthy of being their master just yet. Uzume claims it isn't fair because Sasara begged her to do it to begin with and she can't just cancel it now, or else really bad things will happen. This makes Uzume upset and she happens to spot the scratch Sasara got earlier during her fight. She thanks her for saving her earlier and she mentions that this was the first time they had been thanked by their master. She also thanks her for helping them and asks if she ever used cards before, since she had a natural talent with them. Suddenly Uzume gets a strange call from a male, who tells her to look outside after asking who he is. Suddenly she is handed a bunch of flowers and he explains to her how much he is expecting and claims that he will be watching them before leaving. Katia fawns over him as Sarasa claims him to be strange and suspicious. But after saying something the girls can't help but share a laugh. Character Appearances *Uzume Uno *The Rafflessia Man *Sasara *Katia *Shimeji *Akari *Madeleine *Miko Uno *Mikoto Uno *Komachi Seishō *Manai Uzuki *Kagami Totori *Kū Kunoichi Notable Quotes *(Uzume preventing her friends from fooling around with her) "I'm not a child anymore." *(Uzume summoning Sasara) "The light of the star that penetrates the Heaven. The glittering crystal that overcame the time. Under the name of the Eternal Bond, I'm summoning you to show your power now! Awaking!" *(Komachi advicing Uzume) "As time goes on, you'll understand." Trivia Gallery Category:Anime Category:Episodes